My Tree Hill
by MissGC
Summary: My Tree Hill is has all the charicters of OTH and Dean From Supernatural. Dean is in it because i wanted him in. he is only the name thought i dont think there will be any supernatural story lines in here yet xoxo
1. Welcome to Tree hill

**My Tree Hill!**

" I swear Em' if we ever change schools again, I'm going to massacre our parents," Paige said slipping a pink and black stared cardigan over the top of a light blue sweat shirt with aeroplanes over it.

"That s not really considered a massacre, its only two people, It s a double murder." She corrected knowing just how much it would annoy her sister.

Paige pulled a mocking face as she fixed her hair.

"You ready?" Emily asked standing and facing her twin.

"Yeah I m good, breakfast?"

"Yeah sure, but we re getting Taco Bell,"

"No Em, you chose yesterday!" Paige whined as she picked up her school bag and walked towards the door to their room.

"But, ah, first one to mom gets to ask first," she smirked in her usual cheeky way.

With a flash they were both down stairs talking at a thousand miles and hour.

"Mom please I really want Taco Bell." Emily pleaded with her mother.

"Mom! I need my bacon bagel. You know you want to buy us bagels, please!" Paige begged.

"No! Taco Bell has coffee."

"So does McDonalds. You can get coffee and bagels. It s a no brainer."

"Girls! Calm down." Their mother s soft voice rang. She often found it quite hard to talk over the girls and their babble. It was hard enough to understand it letalone talk over it.

"What did you have yesterday?"

"Pasties," Paige answered quickly.

"So today it s Paige s turn, Sorry Emmy we re getting bagels."

With that settle they got in the car and left.

They finished their meal on the way to school. The twins got out of the car and said goodbye to their mother.

"So this is it?" Paige said confidently.

"Tree Hill High School." Emily said looking around the school with squinted eyes shaking her leg in some kind of nervous twitch.

"So let s go find a place to hang out."

"Dude all these people look like losers," Emily said looking at a group of people sitting on the steps in to the school acting hardcore.

"Well we are in North Carolina, Why don t we just go find our first class?" Paige suggested starting to feel out of place standing in font of the large white school.

"Pj we re not nerds!" Emily said starting to walk.

"Emmy!" Paige walked quickly to stand near her sister.

They started walking through the front of the school. There were small groups of peoplelittered all over.

Emily stopped in front of a big blue rock. That said #23 on it.

"It s blue." Emily said touching to rock to feel if the paint was dry.

"What do you think the 23 means?" Paige asked with a massive grin.

"I don t know, I m pretty sure it s a number though."

"Ok you re mean!" Paige exclaimed. She punched her sister playfully.

They started walking.

"So are you going to try out for the cheer leading squad?" Paige asked.

"No! I m way over that." Emily scoffed.

"Well good! I might try out then,"

"What are you crazy?" Emily looked at her sister stunned.

"Yeah, and I m also kidding!"

As they walked through a set of double glass doors they both took note of a large sign that said Ravens smirking simultaneously.

"How the hell do they fit so many people in this place?" Paige asked looking around at the crowded halls.

"Its crazy" with a thud Emily got cut off with her face hitting a random stranger s chest.

"See, Too many people!" Paige laughed.

"I m so sorry," The guy said.

"Um it s kind of okay," Emily said fixing her cloths and looking up at the guy.

At 6"1 he had lightly tanned skin nice lips beautiful green eyes and white teeth almost to perfection, He was a good looking guy.

"No it s really okay," Emily gushed.

"I m Dean," He said offering his hand.

"I m Emily," She said. She accepted his offered hand.

"This is Paige," Emily gestured towards her sister.

"Hey," He smiled at Paige. Two guys ran into Dean almost knocking him over.

Paige and Emily were to taken to notice.

Paige s eyes found her way to the first guy to run in to Dean.

He was about 6"3 dark hair and green eyes and what would be known as a baby face.

"Sorry this is Nathan and Lucas," He said pointing at the dark haired guy then a lighter haired guy with uglier looks nice body but not nice looks. Not the ugliest looks, just not as nice looks as Nathan and Dean. All three were wearing sweaty basketball shirts.

"Hey guys," Paige said offering her hand and smiling.

Lucas and Nathan accepted the gesture.

"Were did you guys come from?" Dean asked looking Emily up and down.

"California." Emily said looking at her sister, who was coyly eye flirting with Nathan.

"So you guys play basketball?" Paige asked."Yeah, we re the undefeated champion s!" Nathan gloated.

"We ve got a game tonight, you should come and watch?" Dean said. He looked at the Lucas and Nathan hoping they would back him up.

"Yeah come." Nathan smiled.

"Alright, we ll try." Emily said looking at her sister.

"Okay, well, see you guys later."

Emily and Paige walked off blending in with the crowd of people.

"Hot!" Dean cheered, turning around and high fiving Nathan.

The girls found the lockers they had been allocated the day before.

"Well maybe there are guys work fucking in Tree Hill."

"Haha, so true."


	2. School

1**School**

"So is it basketball?" Emily asked taking a seat inside a noisy class room.

"Yeah, considering Nathan was holding a basketball!" Paige said in a slightly raised tone of voice.

"Nathan?"

"You know? The hot one!"

"His name was Dean!"

"Was Dean holding a basketball?"

"No… Well I mean I'm not sure."

"You're a loser." Paige joked.

The class settled as the teacher stood up at the front of the room.

"Alright today we will be learning about the Pharaoh's in Ancient history." He said looking around. "Right after we introduce our new students, girls if you would like to make your way up the front."

Emily and Paige make their way up the front and stand next to each other.

"Okay, so I'm Emily and she's Paige, we have the same faces but different personalities we came from California." Emily began.

"Yeah, what more is there to know?" Paige asked

"I like to shop!" Emily added

"What else do you want to know?" Paige asked.

"Well, what kind of music do you like?" A girl with blonde curly hair asked.

"Um, all sorts, My favourite band is Nirvana." Paige answered.

"I know I like it when I hear it." Emily answered

As she spoke her eyes wondered and she realized that Dean and Nathan were sitting next to each other, in the back corner, whispering.

"Alright girls, you can sit down now."

"Oh, but I was bathing in the spotlight." Emily whined as she walked back to her seat sitting down smiling across the room to Dean.

When the class finished the twins made their way to their lockers.

"Gym?"

"Damn! I hate Gym." Paige whined, "Oh, I wonder if Nathan will be in Gym?"

"Let's go find out." Emily said walk following other people she noticed were wearing their Gym uniform.

"Hey Emmy?" Paige said questioningly as she walked next to her sister.

"Yeah?"

"I know you love gym," Paige said looking at her sister "and I know you love cheerleading."

"That was my old life!" Emily said.

"Oh, well just… enjoy it here."

"I'm not going to cheer again."

"Okay."

They sit down on the floor at the back of a group of students.

"Looks like its circuit." Paige said, nudging her sisters arm.

"Yeah, I suck at it." Emily lied.

"Emmy!" Paige sighed.

Just as she said that, an old angry looking man stood up the front of the group.

Emily taped the shoulder of the girl sitting in front of her.

"What's his name?" she whispered.

"Whitey." The girl whispered.

"Whitey?" Emily questioned.

"Yeah or Coach Durham but no on ever calls him that."

"Excuse me, the new girl and Brooke?" Whitey scowled from up the front.

"Thank yourselves for that jabbering mouth, you are today's demonstrators." He said gesturing towards the circuit.

Brooke and Emily stood up simultaneously, walking to the front.

"What's your name?" Coach asked

"Emily," She said nervously looking at Paige, also noticing Nathan and Dean whispering again.

"Mr. Scott, Mr. Winchester, thank you for volunteering for the male's circuit.

With out question they both got up and stood next to Emily and Brooke.

Whitey explained what he wanted to happen on the circuit and had the four troublemakers stand in a line.

Brooke went trough, then Nathan.

Although Emily knew she could execute the moves with out the slightest of trouble, she purposely stuffed up on the first part.

"Emmy!" Paige almost shrieked from the back of the room.

Emily got up and stood to the side allowing Dean to do what he had to do. She almost went to sit back down when she heard Whitey's spin chilling voice right at her side.

"Don't think I haven't read your file young Miss. Wellz, I know what you can do." He said, just loud enough so every one could hear.

"Now go and do it properly!" He demanded

Emily walked to the start and looked at Paige who gave her sister a warm look with a thumbs up.

Emily stood at the end of the mats and got in the zone she was so used to getting in to for cheerleading and gymnastics competitions, she took a deep breath in and executed it perfectly causing the whole class to clap.

She went and took her place with Brooke, Nathan and Dean, waiting for the whole class to finish.

"So you like to shop?" Brooke asked sounding excited.

"Yes! I do, my sister hates to shop though."

"That's okay, come with me after school and we'll go shopping." She rushed.

"Umm, alright."

"Oh and you did that Circuit really well have you tired cheerleading?"

"I used to be a cheerleader."

"Well, you'll be happy to know, I am head cheerleader for the Tree Hill Raven's basketball cheerleading squad and there's always a spot for some one who can-"

"Brooke leave to poor girl alone," said a girl with long wavy brown hair and a really baby face. "I'm Haley," she said smiling.

"Hey, but she's alright." Emily said looking to see that her sister was up next, Haley and Brooke both turned to watch.

Paige made it though barley. She walked up to her sister and her new found friends.

"Em, you're so much better at that then me."

"Its all good, you're better than some." Brooke said looking at Haley.

"Hey! Not fair." Haley said softly hitting Brooke's arm.

"Okay, so you're sister is coming shopping with me after school, you in?"

"I'm not sure if I'm going yet!" Emily said nervously looking her sister in the eyes.

"No it's okay, go Em'. I have to finish unpacking." Paige said patting her sister on the shoulder.

"Great!" Just as Brooke turned to see what was happening with the rest of the class, she seen Nathan and Dean running, Brooke stood out of the way so she

didn't get hurt. Just as they hit her Emily let out a deadly scream and the three of them fell into a pile on the floor.

"Wow, I just feel so great being underneath both these guys." Emily blurted once she realized she was alive.

Nathan got up and helped Dean.

"I'm really sorry." Dean rushed grabbing her arm and pulling her to her feet.

"It's alright."

"You sure you're alright? How many fingers am I holding up?" Dean asked waving two fingers in front of Emily's face.

"I'm fine. Trust me, I like being under guys." As she finished her sentence the bell rang she walked off, got her backpack and left with her sister by her side.

**.**


	3. Shopping

Shopping

**Shopping**

"This would look great... on," Brooke paused trying to decide which twin the skimpy read shirt would look better on. "Um, it would look great on both of you." She said getting another one off the shelf.

"I don't think it has enough material." Paige scoffed.

"Aw don't mind my conservative sister, I think it's gorgeous." Emily said grabbing the shirt off Brooke than slipping in to the dressing room.

"So do you guys have boyfriends?" Emily asked from the change room fishing for to find out if Dean was single.

"Peyton does."

"Does he have a name?" Emily hinted.

"Yeah his names Lucas," Peyton yelled to Emily.

"Is he cute?" Emily asked.

"Well I wouldn't be with him if he wasn't." Peyton scoffed.

Emily opens the curtain to the dressing room revealing the red top fitting her shape perfectly.

"You're buying it!" Brooke demanded.

"I am!" Emily smiled looking in the mirror. "Paige, what do you think?"

"It looks good on you, just don't let dad see it." Paige answered giving her sister what she wanted to hear.

"Oh I can deal with dad."

Emily disappears back in to the dressing room.

"So back on the topic of boys, who is hot and single?" Emily asked.

"Oh my god you so don't have a boy friend?" Brooke Rushed.

Emily's brain stopped thinking; sure she has had sec but never a meaningful relationship. She knew she hated being thought of as a slut in California.

"No." Emily believably hyped.

"Well Dean thinks you're hot!" Peyton said walking and standing next to Brooke. Smiling at her best friend then looking at Emily's face witch was absolutely dumb founded.

"Well, what... How do you know?"

"That's for us to know." Peyton said smirking evilly.

Paige started sorting through a rack of tank tops thinking about Nathan. She never spoke about a guy. Every time she did it seamed like a queue for Emily to get in to some kind of 'situation' with him.

"You're really quite." Peyton said standing near Paige.

Paige jumped when she realised Peyton was talking to her.

"Oh yeah, it's alright." She said rustling through the rack picking up a red tank top with black music symbols all over it.

"That's a really nice tank," Peyton said feeling the material.

"Yeah I think I might get it.' She said sitting the top over her arm.

"So, you're sister obviously likes Dean, who do you like." Peyton said as Brooke pulled Emily to the under wear section.

Paige took a second to think. The Wells have moved a fair few times and had never been asked that on a first day at school.

Dumb founded the witty side of Paige's personality kicked in. "What is this the match making town or something?" She asked almost in a growl.

"I... sor'" Peyton stuttered.

"No, it's alright; I'm just tired and new." Paige said giggling at how stupid it sounded.

"Aw it's cool." The tall leggy blonde smirked looking at her best friend Brooke. "Don't worry Brooke's always like this."

"Oh so is Emily."

Elsewhere in Tree Hill:

Dean flops down on Nathans couch, leans forward to pick up the controller.

"I don't know man she's just so hot." Dean said resting back looking in to his friends ocean blue eyes.

"She won't be in it."

"I don't know she looks like the cheerleader type."

"Yeah but why do people like that leave a place like California to come to a place like Tree hill?" Nathan asked continuing on to answer his own question. "Because the child or the child's were mucking up: drugs, sex, and alcohol they move to small quiet town to make it all better."

"I'll get her to give it up you watch."

"I bet you that you can't get her to give it up by this time next week."

"You're so on." Dean smiled putting his hand out for his friend.

They shook hands and went back to playing the game.

_Back with the girls:_

Emily and Paige walked in to Peyton's room and were taken by the uniqueness of the walls. They were red with different dark drawings.

"Twisted much?" Emily said looking at a drawing of a girl standing in front of a black background that resembled wind blowing her hair.

"Emmy," Paige whined trying to shut her sister up.

"It's ok she knows it's twisted," Brooke said slipping in to Peyton's on suite witch was a pearl type colour completely different from the bed room. She closed the door to get changed. "Oh my god I love this material." Brooke said opening the door stepping out in a figure hugging red boob tube. She stood in front of the mirror taking her self in at every angle.

"Ok, um we might go home." Emily said placing her hands nervously together.

"Not hanging around for the game?" Brooke said slowly snapping back to reality.

"Nah, as Paige said at school we got some things to do and we aren't even unpacked. But we will be at the game though."

"Oh about the game," Brooke walked to ward the twins. "There is always an basketball after party for after the game."

"Oh I love parties," Emily almost jumped with excitement.

"One of the players needs to invite you." Brooke said gritting her teeth knowing if she just got told that she wouldn't like the idea.

"But you're a cheerleader don't that matter for anything?" Emily asked.

"Yeah it means I get an instant invite."


End file.
